


【洋岳】一场分手的始末

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC
Kudos: 4





	【洋岳】一场分手的始末

01

做到一半的时候，岳明辉突然喊疼。

李振洋腾出一只手伸进他口腔里搅弄，柔软的舌头和脆弱的口腔内壁，“你他妈说梦话，还当自己是处呢？这都操了多少回了。”

多少回？岳明辉迷迷糊糊地想。记不清了。三年，他们两头在姑娘如香似玉的胸脯里耕耘的野兽，一对上就一发不可收拾。岳明辉第一次的时候也喊疼，李振洋快射了，趴在他耳边说再忍忍。

岳明辉忍了。

李振洋的手指甲都修得很干净，不是为了岳明辉，是从小就养成的习惯。圆滑的指甲盖边缘滑过牙龈，上颚，太熟悉了，这个身体的边边角角，李振洋甚至能说出来岳明辉哪瓣牙齿不太规整，矫正之后也是个刺头。

“疼……”

岳明辉含糊地又喊。

就是疼，比第一次还疼。李振洋的东西像挤到了他的胃，胃又挤到了心脏，心脏挤到泪腺，岳明辉怀疑自己眼睛里流出来的是血。

“忍着。”

然后再没有更多的话，点着进口香薰的房间里只剩下“啪啪啪”的撞击声，李振洋把岳明辉的上半身扳过来，找他柔软的嘴唇。岳明辉讨厌给他口，说那味儿太咸，恶心。但凡是主动给他口，一定是他又犯什么事儿了。忘记纪念日，放李振洋鸽子去打篮球，肉体出轨。

李振洋狠狠咬了一口岳明辉薄薄的下唇，血珠冒出来，被不着痕迹地舔去。

岳明辉明说过：“就有时候怀念姑娘的感觉。”

前面加后面，又操又撸，那天李振洋让岳明辉射了五次，射到铃口发疼，哭着说对不起。

“疼是对的，岳明辉，这是你欠我的。”

身下漂亮的背脊猛然拱起来，后穴绞紧，李振洋知道岳明辉快到了，却猛然停了下来。背脊骨一节一节，大拇指的指腹一下一下按着。

岳明辉红着眼睛，眼神又迷茫又愤怒。

“你说以后别人操你，你也能只用后面就射吗？”

“你他妈……李振洋！你发什么疯！”

常年坐办公室和坚持健身的模特身体素质差异立马高下立见，岳明辉现在才惊觉这是李振洋的阴谋，每一个不让他去健身房的时刻，都充满了他的算计。他被李振洋抱起来从下往上贯穿一样干，润滑顺着臀肉下淌，有几滴淌到了大腿根上。

岳明辉张着嘴喘气，腥红的舌头在李振洋眼前晃来晃去，李振洋每次操岳明辉的时候，脑子真的只剩下操岳明辉这一件事，他的整个人生，都只有这一件事。

“你……别走……”

岳明辉察觉到李振洋在往门口走，紧张得后穴咬得更紧了，李振洋“嘶”一口凉气，狠狠拍了他白嫩臀肉一巴掌，“别骚。”

“我带你去楼上看看，看看别人能不能操射你。1461那个建筑师怎么样？长得嘛，还行，比起我是要差点，但是好歹是校友，想不想试试被操的时候还能讨论物理？”

“洋洋……洋洋……”

岳明辉真的被吓到了，他太清楚李振洋的秉性，他绝对做得出来，他真的做得出来。

“别去……求你……”

岳明辉搂着李振洋的脖子婴孩儿一样吮吸他的嘴唇，炽热又恐惧地亲吻，上下两张嘴都咕咕发出水声。

岳明辉的高潮再一次被打断。李振洋把他放到地毯上，把人像玩洋娃娃一样翻过来，李振洋把套摘了，穴口水润又松软，岳明辉每一寸皮肤都泛着红，他狠狠插了进去。

“你也能忍受，另一个人内射你吗？嗯？”

岳明辉受不了李振洋做爱的时候带着鼻音说话，像魔笛，搅散他的神志。

撑在地板上的胳膊肌肉僵硬地鼓起，岳明辉拼命摇头，被撞得直往前走。

李振洋干脆扣住他两只手，像拉着烈马的缰绳，岳明辉脸埋到地毯里，还是痛……怎么这么多眼泪要流，岳明辉今天的泪腺脆弱得如同失恋少女，他想看着李振洋做，不想后入，不想拿眼泪洗地毯，他想看李振洋。

后穴里的阴茎终于跳动起来，李振洋停止了动作，娴熟地帮岳明辉上下撸动前面。

“为什么不跟你一起射……”

李振洋愣了愣，岳明辉今天很奇怪。

手掌还是粘稠的精液，岳明辉却把脸放了上来，猫一样蹭着。

岳明辉潮红的脸被精液蹭得淫靡无比，眼眶也是红的，岳明辉边流眼泪边看着李振洋笑，春风和煦，千刀万剐。

“再来一次，一起射。”喉咙还是哑的，李振洋知道不是叫床叫成这样的。

是无声嘶吼对声带的破坏。

傻逼，岳明辉，操你妈的绝世傻逼！

“有必要吗？”

宽阔的肩膀颤抖起来，李振洋怎么会不哭，刚刚那个画面，一脸精液疯了一样边哭边笑的岳明辉，会成为他这一辈子心里最脆弱的地方。

“不是说了分手吗？有必要吗？”

李振洋还在不应期，但是就没想过从岳明辉身体里退出来。他想起跟着岳明辉一起硬啃的《霍乱时期的爱情》，去他妈的马尔克斯，去他妈的腰部以上，他要操岳明辉一千次一万次，他要死在岳明辉身上。

“你他妈说这些话有什么用！”

岳明辉还在笑，还在哭，还在看着他。

一个疯子，看着另一个疯子，两个疯子对视着。

“别停，李振洋。”

岳明辉还是很痛，他还可以忍。就在卧室的床头柜里放着一瓶药，李振洋非要托朋友从国外带回来的，他为岳明辉大腿滑动的细小血流心疼得哭过不知道多少次，这个药药效更快，更温和，伤口能好得更快。除了最开始那段时间用过，后来就一直放在那抽屉里吃灰了。

到今天为止，有效期还有三个月零五天。

这是岳明辉和李振洋分手的，第三天。

02

第二天醒的时候已经不知道几点了，卧室里遮光的窗帘让整个房间漆黑，只有一点点光斑投进来，应该不早了。岳明辉躲在李振洋怀里，或者说躺在，或者说被禁锢在。这个天抱在一起睡是会出汗的，裸露的皮肤上黏黏腻腻。

他的筋骨很疼，尾椎附近都疼，一大片的疼痛让血管突突跳动，提醒他昨晚激烈的，挣扎的，一起堕落的。他额头顶着李振洋的肩膀，手上想用力撑起自己上半身，但又被半梦半醒的李振洋拉回怀里。李振洋的鼻音像哭过，又或者只是鼻炎犯了。刚醒的人说的话总是最真实，他呢喃着说：“对不起，宝贝，对不起。”

岳明辉把李振洋推开来下了床。他的手上，肩头上，腰上，他的身后，应该到处都是粉红的，猩红的痕迹。以前李振洋说过他做的时候耳朵羞红得不行，对比起现在只觉得好笑。

厨房里的水池好几天没清了，从说分手那天开始吧。削了一半的土豆和着土豆皮一直堵在水池里，削皮刀放在隔壁，上面有干了粘着的土豆渣子。岳明辉下床时候找不到拖鞋，他光着脚走进来厨房，还能清楚感觉到哪一块瓷砖，是当时打翻了饮料没有擦干净的，因为黏腻。

他不在乎，他从冰箱里拿出来三天前买的鸡蛋，又拿了点挂面出来开始煮东西，等水烧开的时间里他慢慢把水池里有发酵味道的土豆皮拿出来，扔进空荡荡的垃圾桶里。发着呆，时间总过得快一点。

面快好了的时候他打开冰箱要拿点香葱，冰箱门上粘着的便条哗啦啦响。他关上冰箱门的时候盯着便条发呆。那是李振洋写的，分手了要做的10件事。在说完分手之后在餐桌另一头冷静地写下来，贴在冰箱上。当天晚上又因为吵架把纸条揉成齑粉，一个字也看不到。然后第二天又重新写上一张。

但三天过去了，没有人在做这些事。

做早餐是岳明辉做的第一件事。面还没拿出来，他就拿出笔在纸条上划勾，勾得很用力，重重地划破了纸张。他划完了也不觉得轻松，把面盛出来清汤寡水地，刚煎了的鸡蛋分成两份盖在面上，他习惯性地把鸡蛋煎得有些糊的那碗面放在自己面前，把另一碗放在对面。然后，他深深地，深深地，叹了口气。

叹这该死的一切。

李振洋起来吃面的时候上半身甚至不套一件衣服，身上很多痕迹，昨晚像打了一架。饭桌上很安静，只有吃面的声音。

以前吃早餐的时间总拉得很长，李振洋话多，岳明辉话更多，鸡蛋分三口能吃上十五分钟，两个人插科打诨地一下时间就过去了。李振洋能很敏感地感知岳明辉哪天心情不好了不想说话，他就千方百计逗他。有时候岳明辉走神了他会害怕，在害怕什么呢。

吃完之后岳明辉端了碗进去洗，李振洋跟着进去，他们脚底都感知得到地板的黏腻，但都不在乎，李振洋脚勾着蹭着岳明辉后脚跟的筋腱，膝盖磨他的小腿肚，他抱上去，在岳明辉耳朵边轻轻地说：“疼吗？有没有哪里不舒服。”

话堵在嗓子眼出不来，就像眼泪在眼角里盈着几乎决堤，岳明辉怕一开口就什么都暴露了，他只能端正着脑袋不说一句话。其实很疼，哪儿都疼，但最难受是心里。

03

他们合适吗？

可能合适。刚认识时候就很合适，一方开了话头另一方接得很自然，李振洋跟前任闹分手的时候岳明辉还过去帮忙劝架。大晚上心情不好了就一块儿出去喝酒，在河堤上吃烧烤，吃到烧烤摊都收了，吃到他们等来了这个城市最冷的一个日出。

刚搞上的时候也合适，李振洋呼着热气说的每一句情话都染红了岳明辉的耳廓，一路无阻地存进心里，爱得很深就像他进入的那样。李振洋是攀着他的脊骨，一寸一寸地爱他。

后来合适吗？不知道，没有人知道。事情为什么会变成这样。

岳明辉后来在工作上常常走神，他变得疑神疑鬼，李振洋也是。以往开玩笑百无禁忌，有一回做完了躺床上正喘气，李振洋撒娇说哥哥，我可怎么办啊。

“什么怎么办？”  
“如果我只对着你硬得起来了，那分手了你可得替我找下家啊。”

岳明辉笑着糊弄过去了。又突然害怕这个玩笑了。

后来变得越来越敏感，越来越敏感。或许是从那一刻开始变味的，又或许在更早之前。

04

分手清单上还说得再去撸一次串，但身后的不适感让岳明辉觉得至少不能是今天。周末过完了，周一了，病假请不下去了，他拿起来电话打给单位要再多拿几天假。他嗓子挺哑的，一半是跟李振洋吵架吵的，一半是昨晚闹的。

单位的领导以为他重感冒让他多休息，还说回来补假条也行。他扯着嘶哑的嗓子说谢谢，盖了电话之后李振洋过来吻他。跪在他两边，陷在松软的沙发里，温柔地吻他。岳明辉不抗拒，太熟悉，太缱绻，他不抗拒，他很喜欢。

李振洋亲完了坐他隔壁玩手机，好一会儿了问他：“要帮你收行李不？你那大行李箱摆中间三天了。”岳明辉摆摆手说再说吧。

再说吧。衣服是混着穿的，东西都混着用的，收拾什么啊，要收拾只能把整个家连带着李振洋一起放进行李箱里拉着带走。

李振洋有一回要出个大差，去个十来天。

行李放屋子中间一周了没收拾，临走的时候才匆匆忙忙拿要用的。结果后面那十来天岳明辉动不动就找他，要么是说衣服怎么没了，要么是说香水找不着了。李振洋还笑着说哥哥你真是离不开我。“谁离不开谁啊。”

现在真的不知道谁离不开谁了。

05

分手的缘由真的很莫名其妙。

李振洋工作回来是同事送到楼下的，正巧碰上岳明辉从便利店回来。他知道那个同事是谁，甚至见过那个同事送过来的香水和似是而非的暧昧的卡片。李振洋友好地给对方一个拥抱后道谢，又回过头来给岳明辉一个拥抱。岳明辉把刚加热的饭团塞他怀里就走了。

回家了李振洋哄他，是不是吃醋，小岳怎么那么爱吃醋。

结果哄着哄着变成了争吵，李振洋说那楼上的建筑师呢，去他家里的时候不还看见他家里放着学长你大学时候搞乐队发的广告小传单呢吗？

只要做一场，或者坐在沙发两头冷静一下，然后彼此对看十秒，再像真的破镜重圆露出马脚一样嗤笑出来，争吵就会平息，会像平常一样平息，然后亲吻，然后在做完之后躺在怀里说我好喜欢你。但那一下，岳明辉真的累了。

他只是很平静地说，分手吧。

李振洋好像知道会有那么一天一样，他只是抿着下唇，抿了好久，说行，但哥哥，满足我最后的愿望，做点什么再分手吧。

然后他虔诚地写下了那张分手清单。放在冰箱上，优先级高于一切，高于去超市采购，高于明天要拿干洗的西装，高于在周六要等着打扫的阿姨来家里，高于一切。因为这是他们两个人的世界坍塌的开始。

06  
清单的事又搁置了，李振洋被叫去给一个朋友顶位，去米兰。岳明辉原本请了假，又跟闲不住一样去给刚创业的哥们儿帮忙。两个人就这样各忙各的，不知道在躲什么。

整整一个星期没有联系，岳明辉从熬更守夜的工作里又找回了点激情，属于他还没遇上李振洋之前那种，自己完完全全属于自己的激情。然而凌晨三点去711买咖啡和宵夜的时候，他盯着微波炉上跳动的数字，眼眶又很干很干。

这个人会无孔不入，无处不在。李振洋看了《英雄》后非要给岳明辉也表演意念控制时空，结果刚开始“施法”整条街就断电了。两个人站在收银台前笑得东倒西歪，收银员低着头找蜡烛，也憋不住笑起来。此刻灯火通明，那天的巧合好笑得像个天意，李振洋摸黑捏着他脖子同他接吻，嘴唇还很干，他们就是进来买水的。亲完后李振洋说，再拿两根润唇膏，你老忘带在身上。

“明辉，明天跟大成投资那边谈成了，就能开始推进了，今晚辛苦你，熬到现在还在改企划书。”

“这话说得见外了啊。”

“哪儿能！我这不是也得对你这个场外援助表达下关怀。当初让你跟着一块儿，你舍不得家里那个，现在我也不劝你，你感受一下自己想想吧。”

张则说完也不多留，还要去盯后台的数据，拍拍岳明辉的肩膀，一副一切尽在不言中的样子。

岳明辉划开手机看了眼米兰时间，习惯了，李振洋只要出国他就会加一个那边的时钟，虽然李振洋还是跟着国内时间跟他联系，岳明辉总得知道这家伙熬到多晚了，适时让他滚去睡觉。

习惯是最可怕的。哪怕分手了老死不相往来了，都会化成习惯赖在身上，一辈子带着走。

张则叫岳明辉去酒吧庆祝，原本他不想去。最后去了到底是出于什么原因，岳明辉猜大概是讨厌和客厅中央那个大行李箱面面相觑，进了卧室又是李振洋最喜欢的那款香薰味，李振洋真是......无处不在。

“先生，十二号桌小姐送您的'今夜不回家'。”

是个很辣的妞，白色坎肩亮片包臀裙，眼神赤裸又热烈。

大家都开始起哄，让岳明辉过去把人请过来，或者直接过去，岳明辉被烟呛到，边咳嗽边摆手：“哎呀别别别，这几天虚着呢。”

“大岳哥还有虚的时候？不能啊！大家信吗？”

“不信不信！”

岳明辉咧着嘴笑，推推攘攘，还是把他送到了十二号桌。

酒店是岳明辉订的，一如很久，很久以前，耐心询问姑娘的意见，绅士地拉车门，帮忙系安全带。直到进门之前，岳明辉都没碰那姑娘一下，他觉得心跳很快，撑得鼓膜嗡嗡响。接吻是姑娘主动的，岳明辉猜她应该用柠檬味的口腔清洁珠，李振洋一般用草莓的，一个大老爷们儿，非得每次买草莓的，岳明辉特无语。

李振洋......

“不好意思啊，我先洗个澡，有这个习惯。”

突然就被捏着两个手膀拉开，姑娘有点懵，转念一想可能帅哥都有点这样那样的毛病，也明朗地说行，那你先去吧。

岳明辉进了浴室，把自己脱得一丝不挂，怔怔地看着镜子里的自己。李振洋上次留下的痕迹已经全部消失了，什么也无迹可寻。他不知道这种愧疚感和背德感从何而来，明明都已经分手了。连他在这具身体上作乱的证明都不见了，脑子里却能描出每一幕画面，岳明辉甚至觉得铃口隐隐作痛。

他趴在马桶上干呕。谁离不开谁啊？不知道。表面看起来每一天都是正常的，和睦的，其实无数的危机和尖锐的刺被埋藏在下面，它们不会消失，也不会化解，只等着有一天浮出水面，给这段关系中的两个人唯一的最后的一刀。岳明辉，想结束这一切，他是真心想结束。

“你不会要在里面先撸一发吧？”

岳明辉这才回过神来，冲门口说，没有，想哪儿去了。

“我还说你要真撸一发再出来，要不要我进来帮你？”

岳明辉以前就喜欢这样的，直白，坦坦荡荡，当下竟只剩惊慌失措。

“不用不用，难为你再等一会儿。”

“哦，好吧，没事。”

岳明辉站在马桶前面，只要再往前走两步，打开门，走出去，他知道很多东西就可以再也无法挽回，可以毁灭，可以就此化作废墟。

手指在抖，心脏像在痉挛，只要再往前走两步......一步......两步......

手机响了。

“喂，今天去撸串吧，我现在正往市区赶。”

“......”

“岳明辉？”

“我在，我在。”

电话那头突然沉默了一下，“你在哪？”

岳明辉成了只能回答的机器，他像鸵鸟一样把脑子直接关上，埋起来，不知道为什么要接李振洋的电话，不知道为什么要告诉他，错了，全错了，他放弃思考。

“多维酒店。”

又是短暂的沉默，“跟女的？”

“嗯。”

“房间号。”

“啊？”

“老子问你房间号！”

李振洋来得很及时，因为在那姑娘说“你不会有问题吧？”的时候岳明辉的手就已经按门把上了，他巴不得把自己劈开劈成两个，一个送给李振洋，让他余生想怎么折腾怎么折腾，一个现在就打开门出去，操飞这操蛋的世界。

他多希望李振洋来，他多害怕李振洋来，一只被踩着尾巴的猫，完全不知道下一步是被抱起来安抚还是一顿毒打。

不知道李振洋跟那姑娘说了些什么，反正人最后是高高兴兴走了，走之前还甜甜地说拜拜，这是李振洋的魔力，岳明辉听着关门的声音，把手指啃得狼狈不堪。

他觉得自己可悲。没遇上李振洋之前不知道钟情为何物，整天亵渎爱情可悲。遇上李振洋之后把自己的世界交出去跟别人的融合在一起，剥离不出来只能眼看着坍塌，也可悲。

李振洋走进来，岳明辉缩在淋浴间最里面，双眼无神地呆坐着。他在岳明辉面前蹲下，捏着他下巴问：“是不是对女人硬不起来了？岳明辉。”

其实不是，岳明辉很清楚地知道不是。如果他今天按下门把手出了这个门，李振洋能看到的只会是他那根被李振洋用手照顾了三年的东西深埋在一个女人身体里。可他看着李振洋的眼睛，仿佛喃喃自语，是啊，废了，哥哥阳痿了，怎么办啊洋洋。

从这一刻开始，岳明辉万劫不复。你知道，只有你真的爱一个人，你才会去撒一些没着落不切实际的谎，别人说谎言是虚伪，岳明辉知道不是。撒谎是交换。吞一千根针，给出一颗血肉模糊的心。

李振洋拉着岳明辉的手放到自己裆上，已经鼓成一个包。他不知道自己什么时候勃起的，也许是看到岳明辉裸体的时候，也许是听到他说跟女人在酒店的时候，也许更早，在他想到他要见到岳明辉的时候。他哄一只受惊的猫，或者原本就胆小的兔子，没事，我这儿有药，射进去就好了。他用嘴唇轻轻碰岳明辉的眼皮，岳明辉在发抖。

抽屉里万幸有润滑剂，李振洋莫名地觉得自己胯下的东西像个奶嘴，岳明辉用后穴吮吸着，得到短暂的心安和依赖。这挺可笑的，明明是分手的关系，却闹得像来抓渣男劈腿，明明是抓劈腿，他心里却只有对岳明辉的心疼。心疼他真的把自己交出来了，原原本本，一点不落，要杀要剐，随便李振洋。

“今天疼不疼？”李振洋按着岳明辉的手腕，防止他接着虐待那可怜的手指，岳明辉只能仰着头喘息，小声说不疼。

“那我快点了。”

润滑太多了，床单湿漉漉滑腻腻的，岳明辉尾椎骨发冷，脸是烫的，里面的甬道也又热又紧，热情的温暖的家，欢迎有段日子没见的李振洋的阳具。

李振洋的习惯是改不了的，从侧颈到锁骨，全是暗红色的吻痕，岳明辉两条腿夹着李振洋精瘦的腰，被动地迎接所有来自身上那个人的举动。

“接吻......”

岳明辉眼尾已经湿了，额头上也是一层薄汗，嘴唇微微分开小口小口换着气，操林黛玉大概也不过如此。明明也是冒着胡茬赶ddl，看球赛大呼小叫扔啤酒罐的糙老爷们儿，唯独在床上脆弱得像一片瓷，用点力会碎，会迸出泪来。

李振洋先用大拇指按着嘴唇和舌头，然后才俯身亲吻，他像在尝一汪山泉，而他嘴里的草莓清洁珠味几乎让岳明辉发狂，下身没有闲下来，反而愈加热烈凶猛地撞击，嘴角是咸的，岳明辉哭了。

岳明辉是李振洋的孩子，也是李振洋的母亲，他重新孕育了李振洋一次，又成为李振洋需要亲手喂养的依赖，他是李振洋的朋友，哥哥，弟弟，姐姐，爱人，冤家，他是一切的一切，是他所有社会关系总和的升华，他宇宙坍塌的中心。

就是这个人，居然跟他说要分手。

李振洋掐住那截脖颈，这个举动让他自己更兴奋，而他从岳明辉眼里也看到一丝疯狂。岳明辉勉强喘得上气，只能发出“呃呃”的呻吟，后穴更紧了，全身都绷紧着，缠绕在李振洋身上。

李振洋又是内射，白浊从小洞里一点点被挤出来，频率跟岳明辉大口喘气差不多。

射得很深，可是李振洋没有帮岳明辉清理的意思，岳明辉仿佛死里逃生，他全身布满裂痕，李振洋的手在这些裂痕上描摹，间或落下一个虔诚的吻。

岳明辉缓过来一点，李振洋也给他点了一根烟，两个人靠在床头一同吞吐着，李振洋问岳明辉：“分手后你什么打算？”

“找个女的结婚吧，生个孩子，体验体验当爹的滋味。”

岳明辉说这句话像在割声带，说完之后就发不出声音了。李振洋什么也没说，默默抽完一根烟，开始穿衣服准备走了。岳明辉抱住李振洋说你揍我吧洋洋，我知道我混账，我混帐至极，你往死里揍，揍舒服为止，哥哥绝不还手。

岳明辉当然不会这样做。他只是听到自己心脏瓦解的声音，一字一字问李振洋：“那你呢？”

李振洋拉上裤子拉链，抬起头伸手摸摸岳明辉的脑袋，“满世界去找个你的替代品吧。”

嘭。

尸骨无存的岳明辉，粉身碎骨的岳明辉，扯出一个笑来僵硬地抬头，“别呀......”

07

李振洋走了，跟他从米兰带回来的一大堆行李一起消失了。岳明辉也没留在酒店。房间最后谁去退的他都不知道，他甚至想不起来自己怎么回到家的。他以为李振洋会回家，像往常那样，在家里能看到李振洋赖在沙发上，他一进门，李振洋就会说怎么那么久啊，他等得脖子都酸了。

但没有，冰箱上的分手清单贴得好好的，他以为李振洋至少会回来把这张东西撕得粉碎扔进垃圾桶里。

岳明辉太累了，钥匙扔在鞋柜上他进房间睡了，直直地往大床中间倒下去，然后又下意识地往旁边挪挪。他不知道李振洋今晚在哪儿过的，岳明辉又开始变得敏感了，他害怕会不会李振洋在他这里撩下来这么一句话，然后就真的去找替代品了，就从刚刚开始。

第二天销假了，岳明辉就回去上班了。嗓子还是哑的，好像从吵架开始他嗓子就没有不哑的时候，也许从那个时候开始，从他说分手开始，他就被夺走了抗辩的能力。是他先开的头，都得他承受，或者都得两个人分别承受。

中午吃饭的时候一块儿点的外卖，前台的妹妹把他的粥给拿进来，还拿了点清火的喉片给他。岳明辉扯了个笑脸，用气声说了谢谢。他吃完了又开始处理事儿了，只有忙起来了，转起来了，才能选择性失明。

下班时候他一点儿不着急回去，东磨蹭一会儿，西鼓捣一下，然后把装进包里的东西又摸出来，在心里跟自己说：哎，收拾下，再收拾下。出去的时候已经快8点了，晚高峰都过去了，站地铁车厢里都有空间让自己晃悠身子了，他才想起来自己还没吃晚餐。

岳明辉回家之后随便点了个外卖，躺沙发上，客厅里灯都不开。开了电视随便调的台，娱乐新闻，能看到哪个明星又去了哪儿的时装周啥的，他以前一般看到这个都先问问李振洋最近啥工作安排，现在看到他只能猜。

吃完了就洗澡，洗完了就睡，衣服堆脏衣篓里像一座小山。他好几天了穿的都是李振洋的衣服，因为衣服太多没洗的了，他干净的衬衫都找不出来几件了。以前觉得挺无所谓的事情现在做起来挺别扭的，但别扭他还是做了，像在期待些什么似的。

朋友的项目推进的进展不错，打电话过来，要再请他吃饭，岳明辉拒绝了，他说不了。其实呆家里也没什么意思，但就不想往外跑了。日子过得有规律了，他才能克制着让自己不要去想规律外的事情，否则他就会想，想李振洋的一切。

08

电话铃声在半夜3点响起，窗户外面整个城市的水泥盒子没几个亮着灯了。岳明辉趴着睡，睡得腰麻，他脸埋在枕头里，伸长了手胡乱去够床头的手机。手机被划拉到地上了，他才抬头去捡。来电挺锲而不舍的，手机屏幕一直亮。

是李振洋。是消失了快一周之后又出现的李振洋。

岳明辉接起来，李振洋语气挺不客气的，让他来机场接人，估计刚下飞机，也不知道熬了多久。岳明辉对这种语气再熟悉不过了，李振洋每天早上起床气没消的时候就这样，皱着眉头想骂人的样子。他都能想象出来李振洋拿着手机的脸有多臭。

真该死。岳明辉还是去了。

机场在城市的另一边角，夜晚的道路上车挺少的，出了城倒遇到不少货车。还得再往郊外开，岳明辉其实困得不行，但根本不敢打瞌睡，就他一个人。折腾了快俩小时才到的机场，他停了车往出口那边休息的椅子走。高大的玻璃幕墙边上，金属的椅子都显得挺寂寞的。

他猜到了，那俩大行李箱隔壁就坐着李振洋，低着头睡着了。

岳明辉坐他隔壁，看他睡得脖子难受，想推醒他，猛戳两下肩膀，没反应，又拍拍后背，再戳一下另一边的肩膀。李振洋估计正在做梦，口齿不清地低声说些啥。岳明辉刚想低头凑过去听听他在说什么，李振洋已经顺势倒下了，正好躺他大腿上，不偏不倚。

快一米九的大个子就这样蜷在岳明辉身边，像终于安心了一样，又拿脑袋往后蹭了蹭岳明辉，然后继续睡过去了。岳明辉动弹不得，再戳也戳不醒，李振洋占据了一整个空间，岳明辉的手局促地不知道如何安置。

他干脆翘起手来闭着眼睛睡了。睡前还能听到李振洋呢喃的声音，轻轻柔柔地，像羽毛拂过颤动的心室，但听不真切。

再醒来已经是两个多小时后了，被机场广播吵醒的。岳明辉睁开眼睛的时候还不太适应光亮，他胡乱抓了一把自己蓬松的头发，眯着眼睛皱着眉看了看周围。李振洋还保持那个别扭的姿势，大半的腿以一种难受的方式支在地上，然后整个人的重量交托给岳明辉的大腿。

岳明辉觉得自己腿都被李振洋枕麻了，动弹不得，心道这人也是不怕骨头硌着脑袋疼。

七点多的太阳大光亮了，穿过玻璃幕墙照进来挺刺眼的，但晒不散李振洋身上的一股子酒气。岳明辉昨晚困得不行了的神经现在精神了起来，所以昨晚没有感知到的细枝末节的东西都清晰了起来。他听到李振洋还在呢喃，他想推开李振洋，清醒之后的直觉告诉岳明辉他不该听。但李振洋起床气在梦里也带着，他估计难受得想翻身，但只一个起伏，又往岳明辉肚子那块儿凑。

凑得更近了些，低着头的岳明辉就听清了李振洋在说些什么。李振洋在喊他呢，岳明辉，岳明辉，岳明辉。一声又一声，一枪又一枪。他觉得自己心口漏风，是李振洋朝着他开枪。

09

李振洋醒来的时候看见岳明辉捧着自己的脸。只露一个鼻头，鼻尖红红的。他伸手上去，指尖像猫爪子一样挠了两下他的手背。岳明辉感觉到有人在碰他的手背。他松开了紧捂着自己脸的手，别过头去，又抬头看向天花板，嘴里的字一个个往外蹦，硬邦邦像砸出来的冰块。

“麻利起来，腿要截肢了。”

愣神的李振洋这才翻身起来，自己也没好到哪儿去，保持了半个夜晚诡异姿势的腰和腿现在一动就像生锈的机器一样，每一下都是疼痛。

他们各自按着自己难受的骨头，活像在机场打了一架狠的。岳明辉觉得狠的是李振洋，他好像态度轻飘飘的什么也没做，但已经一拳头过来把他打得散架，打得四分五裂。

回去还是岳明辉开车。他一个字不提，一句话都不问。不能开口，都分手了，没必要知道，岳明辉这样劝谏自己。

李振洋先开的口，说自己工作去了，连轴转，米兰回来了两天又飞过去巴黎，再回来的这趟机落地太晚了，他找不到别人来，只能找岳明辉。其实他压根没想过找别人，他只敢麻烦岳明辉，落地了第一个电话打给的就是岳明辉，他本来很急切，有很多想说的，结果迟钝的神经根本组不出来一个温情的句子，他只能说自己要岳明辉来接，说得跟给快车司机打电话似的。

岳明辉寻思自己就是活该呗，就是一司机，一暖床的，一打炮的，一分手之后就割舍不断，就活该永远给别人当好哥哥的。但他乐意，从不走出那个卫生间门开始，他就知道了，他没办法让自己不乐意。

进城的时候堵在上下班的车流里了。岳明辉开车里广播听些乱七八糟的。李振洋想问岳明辉，早上不去上班么，最近过的怎么样，三餐有好好吃吗。但都没问出口，早上的广播大多讲讲新闻，报报路况。

他们就这么安静地回家了。

李振洋回去把一大箱子衣服连着脏衣篓里那六七八件衬衫都扔进洗衣机里，把洗碗池里堆着的碗筷洗得干干净净，把揉皱了的散着酒味的被套床单换下来，拉开了好久没拉开的阳台窗帘。岳明辉就坐在沙发上看他忙活着一切，好像过去这段时间的一切颓靡都从未存在过，一切挣扎都很可笑。

岳明辉下巴指了指冰箱上。李振洋走过去，他心跳飙上200，紧张极了，生怕岳明辉嘴里再蹦出来些让他没法自控的话语。结果岳明辉只平常地说：“干洗那西服放了两周多没去拿了，你今儿有空去取了吧。”

李振洋绕过那张分手清单，撕下来它后面，更早些时候贴上去的便利贴。边缘都有些卷边了，岳明辉的字歪歪扭扭地。李振洋把便利贴揣进自己兜里：“行，我待会儿去。”岳明辉又打了个电话，语气带上点儿疏离的热情：“欸，王姐？是是是对，前段儿我俩都出差去了，今儿你看有空不，过来弄弄屋子里。……对，我天，放两周了，好家伙积一层灰。……嗯嗯得嘞，那洋洋在家等你吧，我回去上班了。”

李振洋在岳明辉盖电话时候点了点头，意思是知道了。岳明辉这才进去收拾自个儿。

10

分手清单后来还贴冰箱上，做了的事项被重重地划掉，还剩三四五六项，但估计永远做不完，他们也不再提起来这事儿了。

他们一直有非比寻常的默契，刀子拉开一口子缝起来了还会留疤，一切不可能完好如初，但不会永远发炎，不会永远耷拉着一个口子，就像他们无法彻底分开。他们没有新生活要去拥抱，也不打算寻找新的人，他们的关系周而复始，闹够了停下来还会抱着过日子的。

但一切都理所当然。


End file.
